Chad Dillon Cooper To The Rescue
by shortybubbles27
Summary: James is back and Chad will save Sonny at whatever cost. Please Read and Review! Sonny/Chad


"What are you guys having for lunch?" Sonny asked from behind Tawni. "I'm getting the pizza that gets stuck to plate because of all that burnt cheese, I don't know why I am getting it, it just has a unique taste." "Shhhhh!" a lunch lady behind the a very dirty counter said. Sonny scooted up next to Tawni and asked her "What is going on?" Tawni rolled her eyes and grumbled "Chad is doing a scene from Mackenzie Falls, so everybody wants to watch." Tawni turned her head so she couldn't watch.

"NO! Don't go!" Chad said in a dramatic voice. "And, scene!" Applause filled the room. Then Chad started going around and saying, "That'll be fifteen bucks, fifteen bucks. Thank you, Thank you."

Sonny walked up to Chad with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't even do a simple scene without taking money from whoever happens to be there!" Sonny threw daggers at him with her eyes, trying not to act like her goofy self.

"That reminds me you owe me fifteen bucks." Chad said.

"Why?" Sonny asked shaking her head slightly.

"Because you just happen to be there." Chad said like 'Duh'. Sonny then left the room in now total disgust, anger, and hungriness from a cheepskate like Chad. Sonny was still standing in the hall way because some part of her body just wouldn't let her go. Sonny then heard Chad bragging about his live show at four o' clock. He said to about every one in the building. Now Sonny could leave.

---

Sonny was sitting reading a 'Tawni Magazine' that Tawni insisted her on reading because Tawni wrote it when she got a call at 3:45.

"Hello?"

_Hello._

"May I ask who is calling?"

_No time for that, but there is an urgent call for you on the stage, step on the yellow piece of tape, whatever is wrong will be righted._

"How do I know for sure?"

_Just trust me there isn't much time!_

-Click-

"That was weird." Sonny said to herself. "I better go what if my mom or family is in danger?" Sonny walked a little faster then usual to the stage where she once done sketches such as the Check it out girls. The song played in her head _"There the check it out girls and they're checking out for yooooou! Check it out!" _Also the Wicked Witch of the Web, _"This ain't the movie kid. I was just trying to distract you while he did this. No! My power!" _and America's got gas! _"And that's all with America's got gas! Now we would like to welcome Sonny's very first fan! Then Chad came out dressed as Sonny's fraud of a fan. _Those were her favorite sketches. Sonny saw the little piece of tape that was a color of an egg yolk. Sonny was two steps away. She took one more step. Then looked at her clock on her phone -3:58- "I'd better get off the stage for Chad's show. Sonny was about to take one more step, but then Chad came in front of her and stepped on the tape. I pot of gross, goopy, most likely dangerous stuff fell on him, then the curtains to the stage opened. It was four o' clock already. Chad looked out to the crowd and calmly walked off the stage. Sonny followed closely behind Chad to ask what was going on. Then Mackenzie Falls went on without Chad, because their director had paid a lot of money for this.

---

"Chad?" Sonny asked while knocking on his dressing room door. The door opened with a slight creak, and Chad gestured for Sonny to sit down. Sonny sat on the very edge of a black leather couch.

"What happened back there?"

Chad had wet hair was in a bathrobe on. Evidently he had taken a shower. "Well, to start out, do you remember James?"

"That disgusting pig?" Sonny said remembering how he just dumped her right off the bat for Tawni. "Yes."

"He was needed again on Mackenzie Falls so the studio invited him back there." Chad paused for a moment and gave a five star smile. "I was talking to him and he said he needed to get revenge on you for not giving him what he wanted. So he decided he would spill a bucket of slimy stuff on you just before the Mackenzie Falls show live, of course just to humiliate you. I thought I had to do something so I sprang into action. That's what just happened."

"Awww…." Sonny said touched for a moment. "What is he going to do now?"

"Since I just covered for you he probably won't tell me." Chad stated looking at a nail on the wall that used to hold a Mackenzie Falls group photo. The photo was now on the ground turned over, but looked as if it was handled so carefully it was a pedestal holding it upside down. Chad looked aggressive for a moment but, then looked down at his hands. Sonny noticed this and walked behind Chad's chair.

"You look tense, let me massage your shoulders," Sonny said taking grip on Chad's shoulders. "Chad, Thank you." Sonny rested her forehead on Chad's. They were both awed by this. Chad then kissed Sonny. "You're welcome."

"Chad?" Sonny asked still resting her forehead on his. "Will you get rid of James for me?" Chad answered, "Anything for you."

---

**A/N: I know this is a little corny, but please review! I might have a sequel, but for now PLEASE review!! **


End file.
